Salah Mencintai
by Kazuki no Runa
Summary: Xiumin menyukai Chen, begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi apakah Xiumin mencintai orang yang salah? Kazu is back guys! XDD


**oO:: Salah Mencintai ::Oo**

**Kazuki no Runa**

**Author :: Kazuki no Runa (panggil aja Kazu ^^)**

**Cast :: Luhan & Xiumin (slight!?Min & Chen?) member lain cuma numpang lewat aja =o=b #plak**

**Genre :: Romance | Angst failed**

**Disclaimer :: EXO belong to SMENT, their parents, and God**

**Rating :: T – M**

**Warning :: OOC, tidak menepati EYD, typo(s) jika ada, alur cepat/lambat, dan sebangsanya. DLDR. Anak kecil minggir! XD**

**Note :: **Ini adalah ff yang direquest sama temen Kazu –kkamjong baek(lagi). Sebenernya Kazu ga tega(?) ngetik kata 'tampan' untuk Luhan, karena bagi Kazu dia itu cantik XDD #plak. Kalo ga hot mian, dan semoga terhibur chingudeul~ -_-''

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Eh,… N-ne… Sonsaengnim."

Chen tersenyum lembut pada Xiumin. Tadi, ia baru saja menembak Xiumin. Dan tak disangkanya Xiumin akan menerimanya. Chen tahu kalau Xiumin menyukainya sudah sejak lama, tapi tidak dengannya. Lalu waktu terus berjalan dan membuat sebuah perasaan tumbuh dalam hati Chen.

Mereka saling memandang dan tersenyum. "Ayo kita pulang," ajak Chen yang diangguki Xiumin. Mereka lalu pulang seraya bergandengan tangan dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. Tapi, mereka tak menyadari tatapan sedih seseorang. Dia.

.

.

_Salah Mencintai_

.

.

"Jadi kau benar-benar jadian dengan Chen sonsaengnim? Wah, kau hebat, Min!" puji Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar. Sementara Xiumin hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, sekaligus menahan malu.

"Gege curang. Aku dan Kris sonsaengnim saja belum jadian sampai sekarang. Huh! Tao jadi sebel!" rengek Tao. Sontak teman-temannya tertawa geli, mereka sangat gemas dengan Tao. Maknae di kelas ini ialah Sehun, tapi kenapa yang paling manja dia? Pikir mereka.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas mereka terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pria tampan berbalut jas. Langsung saja seluruh murid di kelas tersebut panik dan duduk ditempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Pria tersebut mulai melangkah memasuki ruang kelas itu kemudian berdiri tegap di depan meja guru. Si guru tampan, Luhan.

"Perasaan, hari ini jadwal kita selfstudy deh. Tapi kenapa Luhan sonsaengnim masuk?" bisik Baekhyun dengan mata menyipit ke arah Luhan. "Mungkin jadwalnya diganti kali," bisik Xiumin balik.

"Kim Minseok-ssi,"

"Ye!" Xiumin dengan ekspresi kaget berdiri dan wajahnya langsung memerah ketika menyadari kekonyolannya, juga teman-temannya yang menertawainya. "Pulang sekolah nanti, tolong ke ruanganku." sang guru pun langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Setelahnya, para murid perempuan berteriak histeris. Sonsaengnim sangat cool! Luhan sonsaengnim daebak! Pikir mereka semua.

Xiumin kembali duduk, dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan. 'Apa aku tidak tuntas?'. Memang, Luhan mengajar pada bidang matematika dan Xiumin tidak suka dengan bidang itu. Padahal seingatnya, ulangan harian kemarin ia tuntas dengan nilai 85, dengan kkm 83. Harusnya ia sudah tuntas 'kan?!

.

.

_Salah Mencintai_

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Silahkan masuk," Xiumin memasuki ruangan Luhan dengan ragu. Ia juga ingin memastikan apa benar ia tidak tuntas pada bidang Luhan. Ruangan Luhan sangat luas dan terdapat banyak buku dan alat-alat yang berhubungan dengan matematika. "Kemarilah,"

Xiumin mulai berjalan perlahan ke arah Luhan. "Ada apa sonsaengnim memanggilku kemari?" tanya Xiumin langsung. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama di ruangan Luhan karena ia sudah ada janji dengan Chen. "Apa benar kau jadian dengan Chen?"

Mata bulat Xiumin terbelalak. Bagaimana bisa Luhan sonsaengnim mengetahuinya? Setahunya, hanya teman terdekatnya saja yang mengetahuinya. Tapi Luhan? Ia kemudian mengambil nafas dalam dan mencoba bersikap sesantai mungkin. Menatap Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan kerjaannya.

"Kalau iya kenapa dan kalau tidak, kenapa?" tanya Xiumin. Seketika Luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langsung ke wajah Xiumin.

Luhan berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Xiumin. Setelah ia berada tepat didepan Xiumin, ia menundukkan wajahnya agar setara dengan wajah Xiumin. "Apa kau tahu kalau dia sudah punya tunangan?"

DEG

DEG

"Ma-mana mungkin! Kalau dia sudah punya tunangan, buat apa dia perlu repot-repot memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya?!" emosi Xiumin keluar. Di matanya sudah tergenang kristal yang siap turun, wajahnya pun memerah karena menahan emosi.

Luhan baru saja ingin angkat bicara, tapi Xiumin seolah mengabaikannya dan berlari keluar ruangannya. Ia bahkan sudah melupakan sopan santun yang selalu diajarkan keluarganya. Xiumin berlari menuju taman yang berada di belakang sekolahnya. Ia mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengelap kasar air matanya.

Oh ya, bukankah tadi aku ada janji dengan Chen sonsaengnim? Xiumin mengelap sisa air matanya dan bergegas ke lapangan sekolah, tempat di mana ia janjian dengan Chen sonsaengnimnya. Tapi sebelum tiga langkah lagi ia sampai, ia mendengar suara di belakang gedung di samping kanannya.

"Mianhae, kita tidak bisa bersama lagi, Jongdae. Kau sekarang sudah mendapatkan penggantiku."

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Kau pergi belajar ke luar negeri meskipun hanya 3 bulan saja tapi aku sudah selingkuh. Aku terlalu rindu padamu, dan kekasihku yang kau maksud itu, dia hanya sebagai pelampiasan rasa rinduku padamu. Dia mirip sekali denganmu."

Hancur sudah hati Xiumin. Ia memegang dadanya erat, sakit. Sangat sakit. Jadi selama ini, aku hanya sebagai pelampiasannya? Xiumin menengokkan kepalanya, ingin melihat wajah seseorang yang katanya adalah tunangannya Chen. Tapi kemudian, kesakitanlah yang kembali ia dapat.

Chen sonsaengnimnya, berciuman dengan perempuan yang ternyata adalah tunangannya Chen. Ia tak tahan lagi, ia berlari, dan terus berlari. Ia bahkan tak perduli pada siapa pun yang ia tabrak ataupun ia langgar. Ia hanya ingin mencari tempat di mana ia bisa sendirian.

.

.

_Salah Mencintai_

.

.

TUUT TUUT

CKLEK

"Yoboseyo?"

"Luhan sonsaengnim, apa Anda tahu di mana Xiumin?"

Luhan menyernyitkan dahinya. Bukannya tadi Xiumin langsung pulang? Oh, mungkin itu hanya opininya saja. Tapi kenyataannya? Bahkan ibu Xiumin yang dikenal baik oleh Luhan orangnya sibuk dan jarang di rumah, mengkhawatirkan Xiumin. "Bukankah tadi Minseok langsung pulang sehabis dari ruangan saya?"

"Saya tidak tahu sonsaengnim, sampai sekarang Xiumin belum pulang-pulang juga." di seberang telefon, suara ibu Xiumin terdengar sangat khawatir dan cemas. "Anda jangan cemas dulu, nyonya Kim. Saya akan bantu mencari Minseok sekarang."

.

.

_Salah Mencintai_

.

.

"Hiks… Ternyata, apa yang dikatakan Luhan sonsaengnim memang benar… Aku benar-benar bodoh! Hiks…" sampai sekarang Xiumin masih terus menangis dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia kira selama ini Chen tulus menyukainya, tapi ternyata ia hanyalah pelampiasan Chen atas rasa rindunya pada tunangannya yang ternyata memang sangatlah mirip dengannya.

Xiumin menundukkan wajahnya, kemudian berbaring di atas matras yang ada di ruangan tempatnya bersendirian sekarang. Ruang penyimpanan perlengkapan olahraga. Mungkin malam ini ia akan menginap disini.

CKLEK

Baru saja Xiumin menutup matanya, pintu terbuka. Sontak Xiumin kaget, siapa yang mau datang ke sekolah malam-malam kalau bukan…

"Xiumin! Kim Minseok! Dimana kau"

Suara itu. Seperti suara Luhan sonsaengnim, batin Xiumin. Tapi kemudian Xiumin menutup matanya karena terkena sinaran dari senter yang dibawa Luhan. "Xiumin!"

Xiumin sungguh bingung ingin melakukan apa pada sonsaengnimnya ini. Antara ingin memukul wajah tampan sonsaengnimnya atau membalas apa yang Luhan lakukan padanya sekarang. Pasalnya, sekarang Luhan tengah memeluknya erat dan posesif. "Ternyata kau disini, Xiumin. Aku tadi sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana." ucap Luhan lembut di telinga Xiumin.

"Err… Sonsaengnim, bisa lepas pelukannya?" tanya Xiumin, sepertinya bukan pilihan yang buruk. Karena tadi saat Luhan berbicara dekat sekali dengan telinganya membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Luhan tersadar dan segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Paboya. Kau tahu, ibumu sangat cemas hingga ia menelfonku saat aku akan tidur. Lalu sedang apa kau disini?" Luhan menangkup wajah Xiumin, membuat degup jantung Xiumin semakin kencang. Entah kenapa, ia seperti merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan saat bersama Chen.

"Sonsaengnim, jwosonghamnida. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentak sonsaengnim tadi sore. Aku hanya…"

"Apa? Tidak menyangka? Chen memang orang yang tertutup, makanya tidak ada yang tahu kalau dia sudah bertunangan." Luhan sedikit tertawa saat mengatakannya. Tapi apa yang di katakannya memanglah benar, Chen adalah orang yang –mungkin sangat– tertutup.

Tiba-tiba, terbesit sebuah pertanyaan dibenak Xiumin. Kalau Chen orang yang tertutup, kenapa, "Tapi kenapa sonsaengnim bisa tahu?"

"Rahasia."

Hanya dengan satu kata itu mampu membuat Xiumin menggembungkan pipi bakpaonya, membuat Luhan terkikik geli melihatnya. Saat Luhan masih terkikik sambil menutup matanya, Xiumin terus memandangi wajah sonsaengnimnya. Ia akui, sonsaengnimnya memang tampan –bahkan sangat tampan. Melebihi Chen ataupun sonsaengnim-sonsaengnim lain di sekolahnya.

Seketika, rasa hangat itu kembali memasuki hatinya. Selama ini, Luhan-lah yang selalu tersenyum tulus padanya. Luhan-lah yang sangat memperhatikannya, bahkan Luhan adalah orang pertama yang menjenguknya ketika ia jatuh sakit. Xiumin tersenyum tipis. "Sonsaengnim, aku baru sadar sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu Xiumin?" tanya Luhan.

Xiumin menundukkan wajahnya, mencoba untuk menutupi rona merah diwajahnya. Ia mencoba mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya guna mengurangi rasa gugupnya juga degup jantungnya yang berlomba-lomba.

"Ternyata,… aku, menyukaimu." Xiumin menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar. Ia takut sonsaengnimnya akan menolaknya, atau mungkin saja menertawakannya. Bahkan sudah ada air mata disudut matanya yang siap jatuh. Kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi 'kan?

Luhan melihatnya. Dari pandangan matanya, raut wajah Xiumin terlihat sangat cemas. Maka dari itu, ia menangkup wajah Xiumin dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum lembut untuk menenangkan Xiumin. "Hm, nado. Saranghae, Xiumin-ah."

.

.

_Salah Mencintai_

.

.

Entah siapa yang memulainya, tapi kini kedua tubuh itu sudah penuh dengan peluh. Di atas matras itu, mereka bergelut dengan panas. Hati mereka berdesir kala melihat wajah penuh nafsu pasangannya. Tangan itu menggapai apa saja yang ia bisa gapai untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang diterima dengan baik oleh tubuhnya.

Tubuh itu terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan keras kala sang pasangan mendesah lepas meminta lebih. Lidahnya bergeriliya di atas pucuk kenikmatan di dada sang terkasih. Tangannya memegang erat punggung berkeringat itu, kakinya pun ikut ia sangkutkan pada pinggul yang sedang bergerak liar.

"Ahh… Lu-luhaaanhh…. Nggh!..."

Desahan dan erangan nikmat memenuhi ruangan itu. "Errmhh… Minhh…" sedikit menggeram, merasakan betapa ketatnya lubang hangat yang sedang menghimpit benda kebanggaannya.

Xiumin menggeliatkan tubuhnya, matanya pun terpenjam rapat. Keadaannya sekarang inilah yang membuat Luhan semakin bersemangat menggenjot lubang Xiumin. Wajahnya yang berkeringat deras, pipi imutnya yang memerah, mata indah yang terpejam erat, badan yang menggeliat erotis, juga mulutnya yang terus saja mengeluarkan desahan.

"Nggh!... ngahhh… Luhaanh!... haahh…"

Xiumin akan mendesah keras setiap kali Luhan menyentuh tepat pada prostatnya dengan keras, cepat, dan dalam. Xiumin sudah berusaha agar tidak mendesah keras dan mengatupkan bibirnya. Tapi nyatanya, tubuhnya justru meminta lebih akan sentuhan Luhan. Otaknya terus berkata untuk menolak, tapi tubuhnya justru meminta lebih. Munafik bukan?

Luhan terus memanjakan Xiumin dan tak lupa ikut memanjakan junior Xiumin yang sudah mengeras di tangannya. Ia juga memanja titik-titik lain Xiumin yang sensitif. Xiumin merasa melayang, ia bahkan tidak merasakan gravitasi lagi. Seakan tubuhnya seringan kapas yang melayang dengan mudahnya di udara. Kenikmatan ini sungguh tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

Ia hanya bisa menyebut nama Luhan dalam setiap desahannya. Akal sehatnya sudah meluap dan hanya nama Luhan-lah yang bisa ia ucapkan. Tubuhnya sudah menegang, dan Luhan merasakannya. Maka dia mempercepat gerakannya dan juga remasannya pada junior Xiumin.

"Aaahhh…. Luh.. haanhh… enghh…"

"Haah… ahh… Luh… LUHAAN!"

"Hhh… Xiumiinnhh…"

Mereka mengeluarkannya bersama. Xiumin dengan jelas dapat merasakan adanya cairan hangat yang memasuki tubuhnya. Tubuh Xiumin sudah sangat lemas, bahkan mungkin untuk mengangkat jarinya saja ia tidak sanggup. Sementara Luhan yang juga masih terengah-engah memandang takjub pada makhluk ciptaan Tuhan dibawahnya.

Luhan dengan perlahan mengeluarkan juniornya dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Xiumin yang sepertinya sudah akan tidur, mengingat sekarang sudah jam 1 pagi. Luhan membawa Xiumin ke pelukannya dan menarik jasnya untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya. Ia mengecup lembut kening Xiumin dan tersenyum.

Malam itu, Xiumin telah menjadi milik Luhan.

"Gomawoyo, Xiumin-ah…"

.

.

_Salah Mencintai_

.

.

**THE END**

Muahahahahaha XDD *ketawa nista* #plak

Hope u like my gaje ff Rin -_-)9 #nonjok

Seperti kata bu Kreshh #plak ; "kalo ga puas, puasin ajah!" XDD kata2 favku

Kazu ngakak sendiri pas lagi ngetik ff ini XDD geli gitu rasanya~ #plak

O iya, ff ini sebagai tanda permintaan maaf Kazu karena sering hiatus dari ffn m(_ _)m #miaan

Kazu hiatus terus karena banyak event sama acara-acara penting gitu, Kazu juga sering ngedrop. :)

Kalo ada yang mau minta sequelnya, silahkan saja~ Kazu dah mikir bahan ceritanya kok X) #plak #ketahuanomes

Salam Hangat, Kazuki no Runa –Kazu .


End file.
